1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural operations, and particularly to a machine for drying field crops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field crops of various kinds are commonly dried for convenience in handling and transport, particularly in the case of animal fodder. Such crops are quite heavy when they still contain their normal moisture content from their live state. As a result, it is common to cut such crops, but to leave them in the field for natural drying, and then to gather the dried crops later.
While this process is generally relatively economical, it may be a false economy, depending upon the environment where the crops are left to dry. In many cases, the residual moisture in the crops provides a suitable environment for various molds and fungi that can ruin the crop and make it unsuitable for either human or animal consumption. In other cases, rain or snow may impede the drying process to a considerable degree. Moreover, mice and/or other vermin may use the drying field crop for food and/or nesting. It would clearly be better to use some artificial drying process in such circumstances to hasten the drying and gathering process, rather than to leave the crop in the field.
Thus, a machine for drying field crops solving the aforementioned problems is desired.